


Lion Goddess

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Keith has been selected from his tribe to bring the regular tribute to the Lion Goddess.  However, little does anyone know of the true reason he now goes to the temple.





	Lion Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Valentine's Day fic for ya guys.
> 
> Also, the art here was done by kireiscorner and you can find more of their cute art here: https://kireiscorner.tumblr.com/

It was a hot night as Keith trekked through the jungle. Thankfully, the sky was clear of clouds and the cluster of stars alongside with the bright full moon lit his way. Few people from his tribe would have dared to travel at night to make their way to the temple, but Keith was a gifted hunter and Kolivan had recognized this. 

It was the main reason he was chosen to bring the monthly tribute. Keith kept his grip on the antelope he had caught earlier as he ducked under the low hanging branches. The temple wasn’t far now. Keith had memorized the entire route at this point. On his first trip there, he had been slightly anxious, but now it held the same familiarity of him walking home to where his mother was.

Truthfully, Krolia was part of the reason he was able to be granted this honor. It was no secret that Keith’s natural stealth and quickness was thanks to his mother being a demi-goddess. Granted, his mother barely spoke about her bloodline unless it was directly addressed. Keith never understood why until he noticed the other hunters looks of jealousy upon catching his first kill on his first hunting party.

After hearing some of the other hunters mutter behind his back, he learned quickly it was best to ignore them and keep to himself. He had been surprised that no one had objected to Keith being granted the honor of delivering the tribute, but soon realized no one had wanted the honor. Travelling through the jungle at night was dangerous, and it was best suited for someone like Keith.

He didn’t mind it though. He would gladly take it if it spared one of the other hunters. Besides, he discovered there were great benefits to him alone. 

Before long, between the branches of the trees, he spotted the temple. The first time he saw it, it seemed tall enough to reach the moon itself. It almost shimmered in the moonlight as the lion statues that guard the gate stood tall as if they would attack an intruder at any moment. The moon flowers were in full bloom as their vines wrapped around the pilars as if the Lion Goddess herself and placed them there. Keith wouldn’t be surprise if that was the case given her tastes.

Keith climbed the long flight of stone steps and made certain to give a nod to the statues. He then sent down his tribute and knocked at the door. Within a heartbeat, it slowly opened.

An eye blinked at him from behind, but then quickly it was pushed aside. Romelle huffed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and adjusted her priestess robes.

“That door gets heavier every day,” she grumbled.

Keith gave a smirk as he crossed his arms. “That or you’re just getting weaker.”

Romelle rolled her eyes as she lightly punched Keith in the arm. “Quite the opposite, lunkhead.” She flexed her muscles. “Thanks to pushing this slab everyday, I’m certain I could easily take you on in a fight.”

“I imagine you could,” Keith said as he picked up his kill with amusement.

Romelle was the closest thing he had to a sister. She used to live with him and Krolia until she was offered to take over as head priestess at the Lion Goddess temple. He originally had been worried of her being lonely living there by herself, but after he was granted his own title Keith learned that was hardly the case.

Romelle stepped aside to let Keith enter. “How is Krolia doing?”

“She’s fine,” Keith said as he set the antelope on the ground and began to untie it. “She is hoping you’ll come for dinner next half moon.”

Romelle frowned in thought as she picked up the ceremonial bowl and filled it with water. “I should be able to.” She smirked as she kneeled next to Keith. “And I could bring ‘our friend’ with us too.”

Keith froze and shot her a look. “Romelle, I can’t see that being possible.”

Romelle scoffed. “Why? Considering your family history it would hardly be odd, and we both know she can change her appearance easily.”

Keith rubbed his neck as he stepped back. “I just...I’m not sure she would like it.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Romelle said as she then slowly began to pour the water over the antelope to purify it. “You’re just embarrassed of your mother finding out you have a lover-”

“Romelle!” Keith hissed as he blushed deep red. “Don’t say it like that.”

“But I’m not wrong,” Romelle said with a grin as she reached into her pocket and sprinkle flower petals over the tribute. “Besides, you honestly expect me to believe Krolia hasn’t suspected anything yet?”

Keith opened and shut his mouth. His mother was observant, and he did notice her raising eyebrows when he brought fresh flowers with him on his last trip. He tried to claim they were for Romelle, but considering Romelle was allergic to the kind he picked she clearly didn’t buy it, but kept her mouth shut.

Romelle grinned in satisfaction as she set the empty bowl aside and folded her hands. Keith was silent as she muttered her prayers and then rose.

“Just set it in the alter as usual,” Romelle said as she pointed to the chamber ahead. “You’re spending the night here, I assume?”

Keith nodded as he rose to pick up the antelope. “Want me to sleep in the guest chamber?”

It was traditionally where hunters were suppose to spend the night while at the temple.

Romelle cast him a dubious look. “You can, but considering where I know you’ve been spending your nights, I placed extra blankets and pillows for you in there.”

Keith blushed, but avoided eye contact and Romelle grinned.

“I’ll take this in then,” Keith said as he headed out into the chamber.

“I set out a fresh bowl of fruit for you two as well,” Romelle commented. “I’ll make sure you two are not disturbed.”

Keith kept blushing as he wondered if Romelle knowing his secret was a blessing or a curse as made his way into the chamber. The fragrance of the wall to wall flowers struck him as he stepped onto the carved moon on the floor. Growls could be heard from the entrance at the opposite end of the room. Silently, Keith placed the antelope in the center and then stepped aside to kneel.

He kept still as the growls grew louder until the lions appeared. There were five of them and each one matched to one of the bright flowers in the room. The smallest one had a green coat, after her in size were the red and blue lionesses, and then the only male lion in the group had a golden fur coat. However, the biggest was the black lioness who also strangely held a folded pair of wings on her back.

Keith had never seen her fly, but he could only imagine how fast she must strike her prey when in the air. Keith kept still as the black lioness approached first and sniffed the tribute. A low purr was heard as she stepped forward and nuzzled Keith’s forehead.

Keith relaxed at the touch. That meant she accepted it the offering. Keith had a feeling the lioness wouldn’t actually harm him if she didn’t, but with her massive paws and claws he never wished to take the chance.

The black lion turned back around to her pride. Within seconds, the lions sat on the ground and began their feast as Keith stood up.

“Do I have your permission to head in then?” Keith asked.

The red lioness raised her head, growled as she flicked her tail and returned to eating.

“I’ll take that as a ‘Yes’,” Keith replied as he headed further inside. He headed into the far chamber at the back. When he first arrived, he had been strictly told only the head priestess was allowed to enter here. Last thing he predicted was for himself to become a regular here.

As always, the chamber had large cushions scattered along the floor. Fresh flowers and been placed in various vases, and as promised large bowl of fresh fruit had been placed upon the short table in the centre.

Before sitting, Keith went to the corner where a washcloth and a bowl of clean water was waiting for him. He washed and wiped the grim off his face before he went to sit on one of the cushions. He mildly thought of snagging a piece of fruit, but found he wasn’t hungry.

Instead Keith found himself shutting his eyes as he let his body sink into the cushion. He wasn’t certain how long he slept, but his eyes fluttered opened when a warm hand stroked his cheek.

Laying next to him was the most gorgeous woman Keith had ever known. Allura, the Lion Goddess.

“Hello, Love,” she greeted warmly.

Keith smiled as Allura adjusted her long white gown, and the jewellery she wore dangled, as she tilted her head in a teasing manner. It was a miracle her large crown didn’t fall off. Unlike Keith, her ears were long and pointed. She had a purple birthmark on her shoulder that was only believed immortals were born with. 

Keith recalled in paintings and carvings, Allura’s hair was always neatly pinned up. Tonight, her long hair was loose and free as he tickled his face, and almost seem to shimmer like strands of silver. Sometimes, Keith wondered if literal stardust had been sprinkled on it to. Her eyes shone and held a softness in them that Keith was certain was never captured in any statue of her. It was a crime really. Allura’s eyes constantly made him feeling like the sun itself was beaming at him. 

Keith gently took her hand and kissed her palm. “Was I asleep?”

“Yes, but I would believe you needed it,” Allura said as she snuggled against him and let Keith wrap his arms around her. “Sorry if I was late.”

“It’s fine,” Keith said she leaned against him. “Just happy you’re here.”

Allura hugged him tightly and they sat in silence for several moments just basking in each other’s presence. The feeling came to an end as he heard growls and spotted the lions entering the chamber.

“Looks like we got company,” Keith said as he forced him and Allura to sit up.

Allura looked up and chuckled as the lions yawned and they encircled them before laying down.

“I’m guessing they got enough pats from Romelle and are now taking a nap,” she said as she folded her hands into her lap.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Keith said.

Even as a kid, Romelle could make friends with just about any kind of animal. Perhaps that was way the old priestess thought she was a perfect replacement for her since getting along with the lion guards would be vital for such a role.

Allura then clapped her hands and her eyes sparkled. “That reminds me, I have a gift for you.”

Keith flinched slightly. Last time Allura had offered him something it was a fancy robe. It was nice, but wasn’t very practical and not one he dare to wear in public without raising suspicions.

“Don’t worry,” Allura said as she stood up and raced to get it. “I’m certain this one will be more useful for you.”

Keith opened his mouth, but found it too late as she vanished from the room. She then reappeared with something small and fluffy wiggling in her arms. Keith frowned as she sat and saw a it was a wolf pup dying to get free.

The pup stopped his movements upon seeing Keith and flicked his ears.

“Hey, little guy,” Keith said softly as he held out a hand. 

The pup folded his ears back as he sniffed Keith’s hand and then gave it a lick. Keith smiled as he stroked the pup’s head before the creature crawled out of Allura’s grasp and went to climb onto Keith.

“Where did you find him?” Keith asked as he continued to pat the pup.

“Not far from here,” Allura said as she reached out to pat the pup. “Poor thing doesn’t have a family, so I thought he could join yours.” She frowned as she raised her head. “That shouldn’t be an issue, correct?”

“No,” Keith said as the pup wagged his tail happily. “Lots of hunters have dogs and even Kolivan has a wolf he rescued a long time ago. No one will ask much if I take him home.” He looked up and smiled. “Thank you.”

Allura beamed with pride and Keith had to resist not to laugh. She looked like a small child that had been so pleased to complete her task.

The pup then wiggled out of Keith’s lap and proceeded to sniff and explore the chamber. Keith watched as it poked a paw at the yellow lion, who responded by cracking an eye open before flipping so his back was facing him.

Keith laughed as the pup looked puzzled and then decided to explore elsewhere.

“Sorry I don’t have anything for you,” Keith said as turned back to Allura.

“You brought me this necklace last time,” Allura said as she pointed to her neck. “So, now we’re even.”

Keith didn’t feel it was quite even. He had gotten her a simple bead necklace, it wasn’t like it was made out of solid gold and gems. Yet, Allura would argue differently and thus he kept his mouth shut on the subject.

His thoughts then wandered to Romelle’s words earlier and he found himself chewing his bottom lip. It was probably a bad idea. Allura was a goddess. It wasn’t like she could just stroll into town..although, she would be coming to his home. It wasn’t like he was showing her off to the whole tribe.

A tickle on his neck broke Keith’s thought as he turned. Allura was frowning at him as she lowered her hand to touch his. “Something on your mind?”

Keith shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s..nothing, just a silly idea.”

Allura’s frown deepened. “Which is?”

Keith blushed as he rubbed his neck. “My mom wants Romelle over for dinner next half moon and…” He fingers his knee. “Romelle suggested I invite you too.”

Allura’s eyes widened. “You..you mean, go to your tribe? See where you live?”

Keith froze. Was it a bad idea? Was she insulted at the idea of stepping inside a mortal’s house?

“Nevermind,” he quickly stammered. “Forget I asked. You don’t-”

“I would love to go,” Allura swiftly cut in as she grasped his hands.

Keith blinked as he felt the wolf pup paw at his leg. “You would?”

Allura nodded and blushed. “Sorry, you just took me by surprise. I’ve always wanted to see where you live.” She clapped her hands. “Not to mention I’ve always wanted to meet your mother, but I didn’t wish to intrude. She is rather famous in the immortal realm.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “How exactly?” It was no secret his mother was a demi-goddess, but they weren’t exactly a rare thing. What could his mother have done to become so well known in the immortal realm?

His question remained unanswered as Allura shut her eyes. “I’ll have to make sure I disguise myself, but it’s been so long- Oh, I bet Romelle could help me.”

Keith sighed as he reached out to the wolf pup and stroked his ears. “Good grief, maybe I should rethink this plan.”

Allura smirked as she cupped his chin. “Too late, it’s forbidden to uninvite a goddess.”

Keith scoffed as he leaned in closer. “Oh really? Since what has that become a rule.”

“It became a rule right now,” Allura teased as she pressed her forehead against his. “And for even attempting it you have to pay the price of kissing me to make amends.”

Keith smiled as he leaned in. “I have no issue with that,” he said as they both shut their eyes and kissed. 

After a moment they broke free and Keith wrapped his arms around Allura. They both quietly watched the wolf pup tumble around the five sleeping lions. 

“For the record though, the lions aren’t invited,” Keith said, “they’ll eat us out of house and home.”

The black lioness raised her head and growled softly.

“That’s fair,” Allura said as she cast her lioness a look. “Although, I suggest you bring another tribute to appease them then.”

Keith sighed, but gave a nod. “Whatever you say, my goddess.”

Allura smiled as she rest her head against his chin and Keith shut his eyes. He had no idea what the future held, but this night all he felt was happiness.


End file.
